


Number One Dad

by NovaRain



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Who’s the best surrogate daddy?Rocket: ‘dis guy!Lil’ Groot: I am Groot! (Rocket!)Ink and prismacolor marker on printer paper.  Not my original characters.





	Number One Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Who’s the best surrogate daddy? 
> 
> Rocket: ‘dis guy!
> 
> Lil’ Groot: I am Groot! (Rocket!)
> 
> Ink and prismacolor marker on printer paper. Not my original characters.


End file.
